


My Best Friend's Brother Is Oddly Hot When He Fights

by Playing_god



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AGAIN UNLIKE MY OTHER WORK SOME OF THIS IS TRUE (I'll talk ab it the notes) BUT THE LIKE MAIN THING, Alternate Universe - High School, David is just fuckin there and he's like what the fuck is up, Fighting, GOD I WISH, M/M, Making Out, Oh also, THIS IS TRASHY SELF INDULGENCE, There is some truth in this but the exact story is not, Underage Drinking, Viktor and Yuuri are drUnk, YOU GET TO SEE VIKTOR BEING A LIL BIT OF A DICK THIS TIME, hell fucking yeah, here it is, hey why the fuck did yuri just leave??, if any y'all have been wanting more, in the next work ;))))), self indulgence again bitches, they may b a lil OOC cuz it's based off my crush and minself, ull find out;))))))), vaughe ass ref to drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_god/pseuds/Playing_god
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov star athlete, somehow nice and also a dick, and the love of Yuuri's life.Yuuri loves Viktor like ALOT, and he also happens to be best friends with his little brother. Sometimes that gets Yuuri into situations he doesn't know are good or bad.





	My Best Friend's Brother Is Oddly Hot When He Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, but you do Not have to read the first one. I'd recommend it so it explains the nickname and what happened previously, but you don't have too! Enjoy :)

So the thing is, Yuri doesn't just have one attractive older brother. No, no, nothing could ever be that simple. Yuri had two. 

I'm sure you're wondering why Yuri’s hot oldest brother is in relevance, so I'll fill you in. Yuri’s brother had just came back from college, and Yuuri would be spending the long weekend with them, while both the Nikiforov parents took the time to celebrate their wedding anniversary in the Bahamas. How did Yuuri's parents agree to him staying over? Yuri's oldest brother had said he'd take care of them, isn't that sweet? No, it was not because Yuuri got incredibly flustered around him, and wanted to die. If you thought he got awkward around Viktor, you hadn't seen him around David. 

Yuuri was currently at David's coming home party, awkwardly standing by the dessert table while Yuri went and to briefly mix with some of the party attendees. He was just shoving about to shove his fourth pączki in his mouth when someone began to talk to him.

“You know, I'm at a party thrown for me, and yet I have no idea who half of these people are.” Yuuri looked to the source of the voice, and oh god. Pictures did not do him enough justice, he was tall, taller than Viktor by just a couple inches, and hair that was the colour of copper, with blue eyes, dark like the sky before a storm. Fuck Yuuri's ass, the most attractive person Yuuri had probably ever seen was standing right in front of him, talking to him, and Yuuri probably looked like a pig. “David Nikiforov, just incase you didn't know me even though you're at my party.” Of course Yuuri knew him. Yuuri nodded, turning bright red as he tried desperately to swallow. 

“I'm Yuuri.” He said, holding a hand out for a handshake, but was surprised when David took it and laid a kiss on the back his hand. 

“That's my little brothers name.” David’s smile was so nice, his teeth were perfect and a bright white, his canines were sharp just like Viktor’s. God Yuuri should probably stop comparing him to Viktor. 

Speaking of which, he hadn't seen him at all during the party, which was odd because Viktor was almost always the center of attention no matter what. Yuuri was afraid to run into him after what happened two weeks ago, even though he was sure Viktor didn't remember or actually care, Yuuri wasn't sure he could ever see him again. 

“Well, I've got to meet more people to meet and act like I know them already, but it was great talking to you Yuuri.” David smiled and winked, making Yuuri turn redder. After that David walked away, Yuuri watching him with what could be described as love eyes. He was just about to grab a sugar cookie when he heard an odd thud kind of noise, and felt someone watching him, looking around he found no one, and decided it was simply his anxiety. 

Yuri came over soon after that, talking about some (in his words) batshit crazy aunt who thought he was a girl. “Anyways, how about you? Any of my weird ass family come up to you?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“No one actually, I've just been standing here pigging out on the desserts.” Yuri grunted, and raised his eyebrows. “Where's Makkachin?” Yuuri asked, he hadn't seen the adored poodle of the Nikiforov's in a while, and looking around the yard he couldn't see her seeking affection or food. 

“Fuck if I know,” Yuri shrugged. “She ate something bad, she's at the vet for next couple days.” Yuuri's mouth opened in shock. 

“Oh no! Is she okay?” Yuuri was worried for the puppy, he couldn't imagine what he would do if something bad happened to Vicchan.

“She's fine, chill out. Anyways, mom and dad leave soon, and then later I guess Vik is having a party or something? I don't know, but we'll just stay up in my room. I was thinking we just watch movies and shit, I got this new game,” Yuuri's attention drifted as he saw the love of his life finally make his appearance. His hair was gelled back, which Yuuri had seen him do only twice before, and the white button down he wore clung to his biceps and made Yuuri almost faint. ‘Eat my ass,’ His inner voice said, god did Viktor look good today. Viktor eyes scanned the backyard as he stepped out from behind the fence doors leading out of the house, and his eyes met Yuuri's. He flashed a quick smirk, and nodded toward him, and Yuuri shyly averted his eyes, a bright red flush returning to his face. He never seemed to avoid blushing at the Nikiforovs for long. 

 

•••••

 

“Oh my! Could that possibly be Vitya?” He'd heard for the hundredth time that night, and he put on a fake smile embracing the old woman who was probably an aunt of sorts. “My dear, you've grown!” She pinched his cheek, and Viktor just smiled. “Sit, sit.” So Viktor sat next to this woman, let her tell him the same two stories again and again. “And then, you're uncle gave him a swift punch-” She moved her hand recreating a weak left hook for the eightieth time, but this time when she swung she knocked her glass of wine on to Viktor’s shirt. “Oh goodness! I'm so sorry Vitya, let me just-” She began to reach for his shirt but Viktor pushed her hands away. 

“It's fine.” His annoyance leaked into his voice making it harsher than necessary. “I've got to change.” Pushing away from the table he rushed inside. Fuck, this was one of his favorite shirts. He rushed up to his room, peeling off the grey polo and replacing it with a simple white button down. He walked over to the window while he buttoned it up, and a certain black haired teen caught his eyes. He was standing around the dessert table and was shoving pączki in his mouth. Viktor huffed out a laugh, the kid was so adorable. “Cutie,” He said to himself, as he fondly looked back on their last meeting. 

Just as he buttoned the top button, he saw David walk up to the dessert table, and begin to talk to him. A deep frown was now etched into his face, he didn't like that at all. 

 

Viktor took a deep breath, and went downstairs to reface the guests. ‘Just a little while longer, and then you're fine.’ He said to himself, dousing the spot of wine in stain remember. Leaving his shirt on the washer, Viktor walked to the French doors leading to his back yard, standing there for a good few seconds before walking out to the where the party was. His eyes flitted person to person, and finally found the one he was looking for. He felt oddly warm inside, and smiled, nodding his head towards him. Yuuri blushed, and looked down, making Viktors smile grow. He wished the boy wasn't so shy, he'd like to talk to him again, but was afraid he'd scared him off after last time. Viktor’s attention was taken by another relative who couldn't believe that he was little Vitya. 

 

•••••

Yuuri woke up to a pounding bass. He grabbed his phone to check the time and found it to be 12:16, he and Yuri had just fallen asleep an hour ago. 

After David's welcome home party, he went to drop his parents off at the airport, and the two freshmen went up to Yuri's room to stay for the rest of the night. They remained uninterrupted, for the most of the night, although when Yuuri was doing his nightly routine he'd heard talking in Yuri's bedroom. When he came out the Russian had explained that Viktor and David had just came in and said to go to bed soon, and stay in the room. “Lame fucks.” Yuri had called them. 

Yuuri sighed, and threw his phone somewhere on the bed. Turning over to see if Yuri was awake he found his friend wasn't even present. “What the fuck?” He got up to check the bathroom, and found it empty too. Then he went to turn on the light, looking for a clue to where Yuri went. He found one in the form of a text on his phone. He'd gone to text Yuri when he'd seen a text he hadn't noticed before.

Yuri [12:01 a.m] - if u wake up n im not ther I went downstairs 

Yuri [12:01 a.m] - don't worry jus go back to bed im all good 

Yuri [12:07 a.m] - i wouldn't recommend coming down either all thes kids are dumb asss shit

There was a solid minute of debate and it ended with Yuuri deciding to go down to the party just to see what it was like. Yuuri quickly changed his shirt to a simple white tee, deciding he should try to blend in. He ran a hand through his hair, and decided to leave before looking in the mirror or getting second thoughts. 

Yuuri left the room and was greeted with the (barely) distant sounds of teenagers yelling, and it got louder every step he took down the stairs. Yuuri had seen one person in the hallway upstairs, and they just looked as if they'd been punched in the face and needed a rest. Once he got to the first floor he was baffled by the amount of people. He heard one kid moving toward the basement say that's where the real party was, and Yuuri grimaced. That meant more people, so Yuuri made his way to the kitchen instead. He found about ten people in there, which wasn't to crowded for the space. He was glad almost none of them looked towards him, they all seemed to be concentrated on eating.

He walked towards a counter that held tons of bottles, and cups. Reading the labels of a few of the bottles, he decided on one that said it was lemonade. He took one sip of it, and blinked in surprise. It tasted fizzy, and like it was too sweet, and Yuuri got a rush to his head after he'd had a couple more sips. 

Yuuri stood there, leaning against the counter, and halfway through the bottle (Yuuri was feeling weird now, slightly sick, but at the same time very happy) he heard chants coming from the living room. “What's happening?” He asks, following the rest of the kids out towards the chanting. 

“Niki’s fighting a kid.” The kid said it in a way that makes it seem like it should mean something, he said it like Yuuri should be excited for something. And the hungry look in the guy's eyes, and his excited smile did nothing but make Yuuri off put. 

“Who's Nickey? Why are they fighting?” He asked, but the boy was already gone, and everyone else seemed just as excited for the fight that the weren't paying attention. Yuuri had an odd feeling. He continued to the living room nonetheless, where there was a giant circle around two figures. 

“C’mon you pussy!” A deep voice called, and hey isn't that… “You were talking shit a minute ago, what happened?” Yuuri had nudged his way to the front of the circle, and sure enough, there was Viktor Nikiforov in all his glory. His arms outstretched, and a cocky smile on his face that said ‘I dare you to try’. His white button up had been unbuttoned a couple buttons, and his once perfectly gelled back hair had loose strands. On many it would look disheveled, and not very attractive, but Yuuri thought he looked as good as ever. Maybe better actually, Yuuri maybe has a thing for assholes, and Viktor Nikiforov was the resident cocky asshole. “I thought you wanted to fight, don't be a bitch about it, if you're not gonna fight get your pussy ass out!” A round of cheers went off, and Viktor looked annoyed now. The other boy seemed to make his decision, and put his fists up in a defensive pose. “Was that so hard?” Viktor asked, head cocking to the side and the ever present cocky grin only stretching out wider. The kid swung first, and Yuuri inwardly prayed for his well being. Viktor easily dodged, and clocked the poor kid in the cheek, and Yuuri had to give it to him, he didn't give up. The kid swayed a bit, but didn't back down. 

“Is that all you got Niki?” The cocky smirk had dropped of his face for barely a second before it was back, and he was laughing. Viktor nodded, throwing, and in that one second of Viktor laughing and shaking head, it was oddly quite. And then Viktor swung. Yuuri couldn't totally keep perfect track of what was happening, his head felt like it was spinning, and all he knows is they're standing one minute and Viktor's pushed him down in the next. Yuuri watched Viktor throw three more punches, and if Yuuri's eyes weren't playing tricks the kid knocked him in the jaw (although Viktor didn't even see affected). Yuuri knew he shouldn't just be standing here, he should probably be trying to break it up or something, he certainly shouldn't be just vaguely cheering every time Viktor knocked the kid. But instead he just stood there watching, thinking to himself ‘Huh this is kinda hot. Is that weird? Should I not find Viktor beating the shit out of a kid hot?’ The answer to that is yes, that is very weird Yuuri. 

Viktor had just grabbed the kid by his shirt collar, and Yuuri caught the sounds of him saying something but couldn't distinguish what. The kid nodded, and Viktor smiled, that goddamn cocky asshole smile, and everyone knew Viktor had won. Viktor let go of the kids collar, letting him slump back on the floor for a worried looking brunette to come drag him away. 

Meanwhile the crowd of kids are chanting ‘Niki!’ And Viktor is standing there, flexing and shaking his left hand. That was the second fight he'd gotten into, and he could feel the anger he'd felt earlier had been completely subdued. 

Yuuri found himself walking back into the kitchen, wondering why the fuck he just got a boner, and where he left his lemonade. He walked into the kitchen to find a certain silver haired juniour already in there. Oddly enough no one else was in there, everyone was caught up in talking about how Niki beat another kids ass that night. 

“Well hey there cutie.” Yuuri who would've normally been paralyzed with anxiety(see literally the last time he was in this kitchen with Viktor) found himself walking towards Viktor. “What are you doing- oh.” Yuuri had clung to Viktor, quickly pecking his cheek before hiding his face in Viktor's neck. “Well, hi.” Yuuri giggled into his neck, his hot breath fanning over Viktor's neck. “This is nice,” Yuuri's head bobbed up and down. Viktor wrapped his arms around the other teen, and Yuuri almost melted. “What're you doing here, cutie?” 

“Sleeping over,” Viktor let out a laugh, and Yuuri could feel it vibrate in his chest. 

“No, down in my party. This is no place for you, you could get hurt.” Viktor shouldn't have gotten drunk tonight, it was dumb of him as the host, and now he had his brother's drunk friend in his arms. He didn't mind it really, but he was worried his brother would wake up and go searching for him, inevitably bringing him down to the party. 

“You'll protect me, right Viktor? I saw you fight, you were very good.” Viktor found his chest puffing up in pride, Yuuri had seen him demolish that asshole, and said he'd done a good job. It felt dumb that he liked that. 

“Cutie, you really shouldn't-”

“Viiiiktor,” Yuuri whined, interrupting him. “I liked when you kissed me, can you do it again? B-but this time,” Yuuri paused to laugh. “Do it here.” Yuuri whisper shouted as he tapped his lips. 

Viktor laughed, and found himself leaning down to do just that. It started off gentle, a quick peck, and then Viktor would pull away, and lead him back upstairs, but the raven haired teen had other ideas. His hands moved up from the back of his neck, and wrapped his hands in Viktor's hair, deepening the kiss. Viktor pushed forward, now making it so Yuuri was pushed against the kitchen island. 

Viktor lightly bit Yuuri's bottom lip, causing Yuuri to open his mouth letting Viktor gain entrance. Viktor's hands squeezed Yuuri's hips, his thumb rubbing the bare sliver of skin between the waistband of his leggings and the hem of his white shirt. “Jump,” Viktor murmured, his mouth just a centimeter away from Yuuri's. His hands had moved down, and now they were holding Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri nodded, swinging a leg up to hook around Viktor's hip, and Viktor brought the other one up to do the same. Yuuri sat on the counter now, Viktor standing in between his legs. He leaned down to continue the kissing, and Viktor meet him halfway. 

Yuuri felt breathless, the hands on his hips and thighs were pressing so hard Yuuri oddly hoped they left bruises. Eventually he had to move away, gulping in air. 

“Niki! We're just about to-” The pair looked to find a dark haired teen that Yuuri thinks is called Emmett of something. “Oh! Well, wow, okay, yeah! Okay, I'll...Yup.” He turned right back out, and Viktor heads him yell- “Niki’s getting some!” Followed by tons of cheers. Viktor shook his head, puffing out a laugh as he rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. One of Yuuri's hands began to pet Viktor's hair, marveling at the silky softness. 

After a while the petting slowed to a stop, and Viktor found Yuuri's head bowed, and his eyes shut. Viktor softly cooed, he couldn't get any cuter. “Let's get you up to bed,” Viktor grunted, slipping a hand under Yuuri's ass, and one around his back to pull him off the counter into his hold. Yuuri moved in his sleep, subconsciously cuddling into Viktor's chest. Viktor chuckled, adjusting his hold so Yuuri wouldn't drop. 

Walking out of the kitchen he heard cheering, and felt eyes on him. “Niki! You tryna smash?” A voice called, making Viktor scoff. Fucking Emile, had to go run his stupid fat mouth, and make everyone think he was fucking Yuuri. If Viktor was honest that was the endgame, but he wanted to wait for that. He made it through to the stairs, and was about to walk up when someone tapped his shoulder. 

“Viktor, you're not going to do anything to him right?” Chris asked worriedly, flicking his gaze from the boy in his arms, back to Viktor. Chris was his closest friend, and the only other person who knew of what had happened between the two. Chris was also the only person who knew of Viktor's affection, but now everyone had seen Yuuri in his arms, and only knew of him as the kid he fucked that one party. 

“No, no, no, oh god no. Chris, he knocked out and I'm just putting him upstairs to sleep.” The thought of hurting Yuuri like that, oh God, it made him feel sick. Chris nodded, pulling his hand off Viktor's shoulder. Viktor turned back away and continued up the stairs. 

He'd just shut the door to Yuri's room, and was about to go get everyone to clear out, when he'd run right into David. “What're you doing?” He asked. Viktor panicked, he'd barely been able to throw this party, and if David knew that Viktor had just carried up Yuri’s passed out, drunk, friend, David would probably kill him. 

“Yuri,” He started out, not even the faintest idea on what to say. “Yuri had gone down to get some snacks and I was just making sure he got back to his room.” In his head Viktor had been chanting ‘Please don't ask me anymore questions.’ David nodded, and turned back to go to his room. 

“Oh, and can you wrap it up? It's two, and I'm getting sick of hearing you dickwads."

 

•••••

 

The next time Yuuri wakes up, his mouth tasted bad, his head hurt, and his thighs, and hips oddly ached. He didn't remember leaving the kitchen, certainly not coming back up to Yuri's bedroom. It was still pitch black in the room, but this time when he rolled over he found Yuri. Rolling back over, Yuuri tried to find his phone, and after three minutes of blind fumbling around he did. The time on his phone read 5:47 a.m, and Yuuri couldn't actually remember the last time it was when he'd been down at the party. One maybe? He couldn't be sure, everything seemed so blurry. He rembered the beginning when he went into the kitchen but after that it gets too fuzzy, he remembers briefly leaving but not for what, and he remembers walking through a crowd of kids to get to something, something important. But after that there's nothing, and Yuuri begins to suspect he hadn't been drinking normal lemonade. 

Yuuri flopped back onto the soft mattress, his head hurt so bad, he needed to go back to sleep. 

 

Yuuri woke up for the third time five hours later. His head still hurt like a bitch, and now he didn't like that it got worse when he opened his eyes. He opened them briefly, finding sun leaking through Yuri's window, and Yuri awake playing on his phone. Yuuri shut his eyes with a groan, and covered his face with a pillow. After about twenty more minutes he felt just barely well enough to uncover his eyes a bit. 

“You know what's really great about being friends with Emile?” 

“What?” Yuuri mumbled, he didn't know who the fuck that was, or why Yuri was bringing him up.

“He posts the funniest things on his story.” Yuuri opened his eyes to peek at his friend. Yuri nearly never legitimately complemented people. “You want to see what was on his story?” Before Yuuri could reply a phone was being shoved in his face. Yuuri was pretty sure it was Viktor's party last night, after watching three random videos of yelling, and bass heavy music, he got to the video he was sure was the reason Yuri had brought this guy up. It was grainy and vaguely out of focus, but you could clearly see platinum hair shining in the flash. You could also tell Viktor was carrying someone. ‘Is...is that me?’ Yuuri pondered, it looked like what he was wearing and he couldn't see the face, but that looked like his hair. The caption of the video certainly didn't help, it stated ‘Niki smashed too hard’ followed by a dozen skull emojis. The video ended, and Yuri pulled his phone away. 

“Isn't that so funny? My brother carrying my best friend that he ‘smashed too hard’.” 

“That's not me.” Yuuri defended, he was sure he would’ve remembered that. 

“Mmm, I'm sure it's not, let me go ask Viktor, so we know for sure.” Yuri was out of the bed before he'd finished the sentence, and Yuuri stumbled to follow despite the feeling he'd throw up and/or die. 

“Yuri, no, please.” 

“But it's not you, right?” Yuuri was about to tackle his friend, but that goddamn rat was already barging into Viktor's room. Yuuri followed after a moment's hesitation.

“Get the fuck out.” Viktor demanded, clad in only boxers, his hair damp like he'd just showered. 

“I will if you answer my question, who is this?” Yuri shoved his phone in Viktor's face, and Viktor rolled his eyes although watching the video.

“It's me. Little brother, are you feeling okay? How many fingers am I holding up?” Viktor mocked, placing a hand on Yuri's forehead. 

The blonde swatted the hand away, even more annoyed than before. “I know that's you dickface, who the fuck are you carrying?” 

Viktor's eyes flitted to Yuuri for just half a second, too quick for either Yuri to notice. “I don't know, some drunk kid passed out, and put him up in my room till I could find his friends. I don't know why the fuck it's so important to you, now get the fuck out.” Yuri wasn't pleased with the answer, but he did leave. 

Yuuri left the room wondering what happened last night, and why the night ended with Viktor carrying him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's some truth from this
> 
> I've gotten drunk off one fucking thing of hard lemonade don't make fun of me
> 
> I did see my crush fight and was also oddly attracted 
> 
> I have a thing for assholes???? Whyyy?
> 
> My crushes older brother is disGusTingHly attractive as well
> 
> I've had hard lemonade and thot it was lemonade cuz I'm a dumbass and can't fucking read
> 
> UuuHh idk there's more probably 
> 
> Anyways hoped you liked this... I feel like it doesn't make super sense so please tell me so I can edit it if it really doesn't. If you have any questions ask! And also Yuuri and Yuri shared a bed cuz like that's what I always do?? Idk just incase that confused anybody. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
